What draws us together
by Fuyu no senshi
Summary: Wirt has met someone new! Apparently she's gone to St. Marshall's since the accident with him and His brother Greg. Wirt feels like he knows her, but can't really put his finger on it. Will they ever talk or will he just let her be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So you may have been noticing I haven't updated on the OTGW bloopers, uh... I don't have much time to re-watch the episodes, but I'm trying! Anyways, while I'm doing Head cannon accepted I decided to do a Wirtrice fan-fic. Yeah, so I'm gonna try and do a little better with this fic so it might take a lot longer to update because of the mass amount of detail...**

**Anyways... On with the story. (I do not own OTGW.)**

* * *

><p><em>Wirt... How to describe him... Well, he was a 15 year old teen, attending St. Marshall's High school... He wasn't very popular, which he was okay with... He didn't have too many friends, just a small group that consisted of Sara, Jason Funderburker (He didn't like to admit it), Greg his little brother and Lorna, a fairly new student who Sara had introduced to the group about a month ago. That's really it to his life... <em>

_**Beep beep beep**_

Wirt groaned as he heard his phone alarm going off beside him. He pressed the pillow he clutched on his face, attempting to drown out the annoying sound. "Stupid Mondays..." He grunted and rolled over. He felt himself at the edge of the bed and tried to stop himself from falling off. Sadly, he was wrapped up in a quilt so it was pretty hard to. He landed on the ground with a loud THUMP and let out a whimper. He wasn't really ready for school still, even if they had come back from winter break about a week ago...

"Wirt! Wirt!" A loud voice called and felt someone shaking him. "Wake up you lazy bum, hey, y'know you're on the ground right? Hey,what's for breakfast?" Greg asked, helping his brother out of the blanket.

"Uh... I dunno Greg, why don't you ask mom? Or David?" Wirt asked groggily, bringing his hand to his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as he sat up.

"Well... I guess I could. Hey, Jason Funderburker doesn't really like the alarm clock, can you turn it off?" Greg asked.

"Wait, why is J-" Then he realized. It took a while to get used to his brothers frog being named Jason Funderburker,it needed a little getting used to. "Alright, alright..." He reached over to his bed and turned the alarm off. "Um Greg... Why don't you go downstairs, I think David is making eggs. Or... Maybe he already did..."

"Yay!" Gregory jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room, leaving the dazed teen alone. Wirt heard a loud thump noise, probably Greg running too fast and tripping... Wirt shook his head with a lopsided grin and stood up slowly. He quickly closed the door and started getting ready for the day...

"Hey Wirt, are you ready for our test today?" Sara asked as she walked along side her best friend. She was wearing her normal blue over sized coat that sheltered her frame, a bright red scarf and dark blue jeans.

"Test... OH WE HAVE A TEST!" Wirt gasped, stopping in his tracks. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand a few times, muttering how stupid he was to forget about it. Sara raised her eyebrow and then let out a soft giggle. She stepped over to him and patted his back, tilting her head slightly.

"Hey, I have study notes if you need them..." She said with a smile that made Wirt's heart race. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his lips turned up into an awkward smile.

"Y-yeah, I'd like that... Uh, to borrow your study notes..." He said slowly to make sure he didn't stutter. The two stood there and then someone broke the two up.

"Hey, could you two move your little moment off the side walk?" A voice asked bitterly. The two looked up to see a tall girl about their age towering over them. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she a blue zip up hoodie, jeans and blue lace that held up her orange and red hair in a bun. Wirt locked gazes with the girl and he noted how her eyes were an unnaturally light blue, almost like the ice that covered the lakes and rivers(But of course, probably more blue and less... White) and how her face was covered in a constellation of freckles. She let out a loud sigh. "Look, I would leave but other people need to walk and..." She trailed off, putting her hands in her sweater pockets. "Whatever... I don't need to concern myself with you two right now..." She muttered and spun on her heel, walking towards the High school.

"Hm... Well... I guess we should go... Heh. Don't wanna be late..." Wirt laughed nervously as he glanced behind them.

"Yeah." Sara nodded and the two of them began making their way to school.

-O.O.O-

Wirt's gaze was locked onto the paper in front of him... The test he was supposed to be writing. Really, he was too busy thinking of the days events. It was already second to last period and he was just itching to get out as soon as possible, since y'know, he didn't want to stick around. Everyone was finishing up their test and a voice boomed. "Times up!" Mr. Simmons, his science teacher growled in a gruff voice. Everyone turned over their papers and waited for him to come pick it up. Wirt's eyes wandered around the room, something suddenly catching his gaze. A girl about two rows up from him. Orange hair. He started to realize that this person was in most of his classes. Was she new or did he just never notice her? Well... It was kind of hard to not notice someone with such bright-

"Wirt." Someone whispered behind him. Jason Funderburker. He was in the same 'grade' as him and they were... Close friends despite the rivalry before about the whole Sara thing.

"Yeah..."

"See that girl?" Jason's voice drew along shakily.

"Yes Jason..." Wirt's eyebrows knitted together.

"I heard she's getting in a lot of trouble with 'the group'." The light brown haired teen said. 'The group' was a bunch of no good people in the school who like to stir up trouble where it really wasn't needed.

"Really?" He turned around in his seat, interest sparking.

"Yeh, after school they kinda just... Pick on her, she doesn't usually seem phased but..."

"You can tell she's kind of starting to crack?" Jason had an interesting mind, really, he could tell when someone wasn't feeling up to it... He can almost tell how a person is feeling just by looking at them. Obviously, he asks if they are feeling alright before he goes and makes random assumptions... Jason nodded slowly. "Wait... What do you want me to do?" Wirt asked.

"Nothing if you don't want to, just... Try and not become a total... You know..." Jason trailed off.

"I won't." Wirt nodded. "It's just... I feel like I know her from somewhere... Her voice..." He murmured. Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wirt!" Mr. Simmons' voice rang through the class. Wirt spun around in his chair, a startled expression on his face. "I thought you were a top grade student! What is this?" Mr. Simmons held out his test, which was covered in doodles. One though, was actually more of a sketch on the back of the test. It was of the girl he had met just that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that! I'm finished a chapter and it's probably gonna be the shortest one out of them... Wirt, what're you doing drawing random people!? Welp. Y'all will probably find out later today... Maybe.<strong>

**Bye for now and remember feed back is always helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short short chapter! Ehhhh... I'm back though so that's good. I've had a little thing called... Writers block. But hey, new chapter, heads up, there is a bit of swearing here so...**

* * *

><p>Wirt had his eyes on the cracked pavement, eyes clouded with thought. Mainly thinking about what happened earlier.<p>

_"Sorry sir..." Wirt sunk down in his chair, face heating up with __embarrassment. His brown hair fell in front of his face and he could feel the whole classes eyes on him. Even the red haired girl in the front row._

_"Don't worry Wirt..." Mr. Simmons sighed, running his hand through his combed black hair. "But you have to stay after school." _

_"Fine..." Wirt grumbled in reply. A few of the students snickered but left Wirt alone about having to stay and Jason just tapped his friends shoulder._

_"It'll be fine, I stay a lot, it's not too bad..."_

_"Not so bad, unless you have to tell your parents you can't pick up your little sibling." Wirt rolled his eyes, voice dripping with __sarcasm._

He had finally gotten out of the school and made his way off campus, stopping at the gates. Did he forget something? Wirt had that feeling that he did and pivoted on his heel, heading back to the front doors of St. Marshall's. He entered the empty hallways and searched for the hall with his locker. He went to turn the corner, only to hear a few voices around the corner. Really close too.

"Oi, you lost little blue bird?" Wirt looked around the edge and saw a tall teenage male. He had broad shoulders and was just large in general. He had long messy hair, most of it tied into a small pony-tail. He suddenly recognized him and the other four people that surrounded a girl who was only slightly shorter than the male that was talking. His name was Garret Collin, probably the most intimidating grade twelve in the school.

"You must be the group I've been hearing about." The girl folded her arms over her chest. "Y'know, it's not very nice to pick on new students. Are you trying to get into trouble?"

"Heh, trouble is my middle name." Garret grinned. "Anyways red, you're in our hall. We ain't afraid to toss ya on your sorry little ass." He said coldly.

"Actually, this is my locker. I kinda need to be here." She said, eyes narrowing.

"Your locker eh? Wanna get a nice look of it?" Garret challenged.

"I don't think I'll fit. Sorry." A small smirk tugged at the girls lips and Garret cracked his knuckles.

"We'll make you fit."

Meanwhile, Wirt pressed himself against the wall and his breathing was short and he seemed to be hyperventilating. _What should I do!? I-I can't face them, er... Can I? I can't let her get harassed by them... But what if I get in trouble? What if I get shoved into a locker, or get punched or- _He shook his head and slowed his breathing a bit. _calm down Wirt... You are in control... Remember what Greg taught you... _He had finally made up his mind. After a few more breaths, he turned the corner and his eyebrows drew together.

"Hey uh... L-leave h-her be." He attempted to look taller and more intimidating... But failed.

"Who's this?" Garret frowned, gesturing to Wirt with one of his hands. Wirt noticed where Garrets other one was. It was on the girls shoulder, gripping it tightly and the red haired teen winced. She looked slightly surprised at Wirt's interruption.

"Er..." Wirt seemed to shrink, realizing really how short he was compared to the group. _This was a huge mistake.. _He swallowed hard and waited for someone to make the next move. Garret released the girls shoulder and stepped closer to Wirt.

"What's your name shorty?" Garret asked, teeth clenched. "I wanna make sure I know it for next time we cross paths."

"I-it's Wirt..." He whimpered, his other words caught in his throat. They finally came un-knotted and he cleared his throat. "Y-you shouldn't be picking on her..." His voice cracked pathetically and Garret let out a loud laugh.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." He said. "Who's gonna stop me..? Not you... Squirt was it?"

"That's not my name." Wirt said, slightly annoyed with the new nickname.

"Yeah punk?" Garret grinned, lightly shoving Wirt. Wirt let out a gasp and frowned.

"V-violence isn't really... I-it's not really needed here..." He stuttered and then without warning Garret socked him in the nose. Wirt's body flooded with shock and he brought both of his hands quickly to his face. He covered the nose, but blood still poured out between his fingers. That's when the pain struck him. He looked up at Garret with wide brown eyes and stumbled back, slipping on the newly wet floor. His head struck the tiles and there was only one thing he could now see...

Darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi, new chapter~ I actually updated quickly! Okay, so the chapters are getting shorter and shorter (Actually, this one is a little longer than 2 but eh...) but I have some news: I am giving someone else 'OTGW bloopers'. I just don't have the time and I just... Sorry. But this person is a great writer so I'm sure it'll be great. (their name is scrollingstuff)**

**on with the show/fic...**

* * *

><p>Wirt woke up in an un familiar place, his head pounding. "Er..." He grunted as he sat up slowly. He put his hand on his forehead and tried to shake off the feeling of pain. He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and winced, remembering the incident. Actually, now the place was looking a little more familiar.<p>

"The nurses office..?" He murmured softly and his chocolate brown eyes wandered the shelves and desk. No one was in the room at the moment so he let out a frustrated growl. "Why did I even stand up for her?" He asked himself angrily and bit his lower lip. "I didn't even know her! Well I did but not well- like... Ah!" He moved and his elbow hit the wall.

Wirt hopped off of the elevated bed like thing that he was laying on before. He took out his cell phone and looked at the time. 6:43 pm... He was out for a whole two hours? Suddenly the door swung open and a girl with a trench coat sheltering her figure leaned on the door frame.

"Hey Wirt." She smiled and adjusted her beanie. Some of her black hair covered her left eye and she had quite the pale skin. Her green eyes locked with his, a smirk tugging on her lips. "Jeez, I got the news. What were you thinking standing up to _them_?" She asked, concerned for her friend now.

"Look, I'm fine Lorna." Wirt sighed, taking his jacket off of the hook on the wall. "Are you here to walk me home?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your dad sent me." Wirt's eyebrows knitted at the mention of Dave. Dave well... He was a nice man... At times. The other times he could be er... How you say... An asshole. Wirt, he never cared to call Dave his dad and actually didn't like him. He tolerated him because his mother did so he kinda had to. His step dad was kind of a drinker, but he had a stable job so... I guess that's really why Wirt's mother stayed with him... He was also super overprotective. He didn't like any of Wirt's friends (He probably had to fight with himself to talk to Lorna) but that was normal...

"He's not my dad." He grumbled.

"Whatever, but he did ask me to get you since y'know... You can't exactly walk home in the dark..." She shrugged and patted him on the back.

"He worries too much." Wirt brushed past Lorna and took a turn down the hall. Lorna soon caught up to him, walking beside him.

"Wirt, er... How's your nose?" She asked. The two stopped in their tracks. She put a hand on his cheek and examined it closely.

"It's fine." He replied, a blush crept up on his cheeks. Wirt stepped back and glanced up at her eyes again nervously.

"It's not even in a-" Wirt suddenly felt really angry, like she was being kind of... eh... Lorna was cut off by the male.

"This nurse doesn't do her job right." He growled. He then realized how he snapped and he sighed. "I'm sorry... I've just had quite the bad day."

"No kidding." She laughed as they exited the front doors to the school. Okay, so... Wirt kinda had a crush on two girls at the moment... Obviously Sara but Lorna as well... But he heard that Lorna may or may not have feelings for Sa- "Hey, wanna run to the cafe? It's supposed to be open for some event that's going on."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Wirt smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Once they got to the brightly lit hang out spot, they instantly spotted Sara and Jason both sitting at a table, waiting for the two.

"Hi Lorna, hey Wirt." Sara waved and patted a seat next to her for Wirt. He sat down and glanced at her.

"I heard what happened earlier..." Jason and Sara said simultaneously and they both let out a small laugh.

"Oh, heh, yeah." Wirt rubbed the back of his neck.

"So er... what's this event anyways?" Lorna asked, sitting across from Sara.

"Some sort of meet and greet I guess." Sara shrugged in reply, she brought her cup of what looked like a french vanilla and took a sip, glancing up at Lorna.

"Yeah..." Jason nodded. He ran his fingers through his bright brown hair and looked around nervously. "I heard there's gonna be a bunch of people... We're just early."

"How can you be early- never mind..." Wirt sighed, but inside, was slightly uneasy about the idea of being in a small space. With a bunch of people. Loud people... "Erm... Maybe I should leave..." He stood up suddenly, startling Sara and he walked towards the door, only to collide with someone.

"Ah fuck!" A voice snapped and Wirt looked up to see the same girl he happened to stop from getting hurt earlier. She had a fresh coffee stain on her blue zip up hoodie and she glared down at him. "Oh it's you..." She said, voice softening only slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Wirt gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth, bringing them up to quickly, they hit his nose and he winced, cursing under his breath. Pain shot through his body and the girl face palmed.

"You really are an idiot..." She huffed.

"Hey Beatrice." Sara said, placing a hand on the taller teen's shoulder.

"Bea... Trice..?" Wirt asked, the name kind of familiar...


End file.
